Random Runway Model
by Hazelchii
Summary: I just went to buy groceries. On my way out, I get dragged into a modelling agency by Natsume Hyuuga. Yep, that Natsume Hyuuga. Then the next thing I know, I'm going down the runway wearing the most expensive set of clothes an ordinary and simple girl like me could ever wear. Though is this girl really me? Rated T for language and certain scenes. Ratings may change. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Random Runway Model Chapter 1 **

By: Hazel-chii

Mikan Sakura was just an ordinary girl. She lived in Room 4-A in a normal 5-story apartment complex a few minutes away from her school. Her parents worked abroad, and she was an only child. She had 3 friends in school, one of which has been with her since pre-school. On her way to school, she would pass by this convenience store where she got everything she needed, from food to supplies, she got everything there. Her allowance every month wasn't measly, nor was it extravagant either. It was just enough.

Her hair was a light auburn which was always, always, always tied into a neat bun on the back of her head. She had chocolate-brown eyes framed behind thick, black, square-shaped glasses. Her complexion was just a pale white.

Her friends would tell her she was always way too serious with things. She admits, she was a neat freak. And a bookworm. And her daily calorie intake was more than everyone else's. But those were the only things that were different with her. Everything else is just the same with the other girls. Yes, she was ordinary.

So, why is it that this handsome, black-haired dude suddenly takes her wrist and pulls her into this extravagant building?

Why is it that the next minute, she finds her sizes measured, her fingernails clipped, her legs waxed, and her eyelashes curled?

But why is it, really, that within the hour, she finds herself in a runway?

\(0_0)/

Let's move the hands of the clock back for a bit shall we?

"Hyuuga-sama! We're short one model!" One of Kaoru Hyuuga's stage directors tell her through earpiece.

Kaoru Hyuuga is the Editor-in-Chief of the Top 1 Fashion Magazine in Japan, _Crimson. _Tonight, she had the most important event of the season, the Spring fashion Show. Crimson features exactly 36 outfits this time, and she has planned this show to be a success. She did not sleep for who-knows-how-many days, and, even though she hated to say it, missed her own son's Middle School Graduation. Yes, she knows how much of a disappointing mother she is, but she made sure to send a basket full of gadgets to him on that same day. Later, she received a text from him saying, "It's fine". She smiled at the realization that he must be using his new iPhone 5 at that moment.

So she wanted this show to be a huge success, so as her missing-her-son's-graduation-thing may not go in vain. But it seems as though she's one model short. Crap.

"Mom, I came today, just like you asked. Aoi won't come, though. She says she has some sort of date with Y—"

"Good timing, son!" Kaoru leaped and gave her son a hug. Though it seems as if the raven-haired 16-year-old did not enjoy it as much as she did. He didn't even have a slightest idea as to what his mom meant.

"Chitose, here, a model!" Kaoru pushed her own son towards the nearest staff she could find.

"Kaoru-sama, it seems that we're one FEMALE model short." Chitose, being one of the stage directors, told her boss.

"YABAAAAAAA!*" Kaoru fell on her knees to the floor.

"Ma'am, the red light fluctuated. It's going to take about half an hour to fix." One of the personnel told her.

"Half an hour?" She looked up at him frustratingly.

"Ma'am, one of the models seem to have gained some size since the fitting. We're gonna need some time to get it fixed." One of the stylists said.

"Time?" She's gonna need three more hands to get all this done. She still had the guest list to do, and the snacks, and the wine! The wine!

"Mom, Aoi asked me if she could go home an hour later than her curfew tonight." Her son said.

Her son.

Her son. He was perfect!

"Natsume! Natsume! Go, run, and find me a hot chick! One with a C-cup chest, a small waist, and a beautiful face. Got it? Okay, go." She shoved her own son out of the room, to the elevator, and when it went 'DING!', she was all but gentle on him. She literally threw him out of the building into the busy Tokyo streets.

"Why me?" Her son asks.

"Because, Natsume, I am a busy woman." And she ran back up to the elevator, hoping that Natsume would find a girl on time.

(^w^,)

Mikan went out of her apartment, out into the street, and walked down the pavement toward the convenience store a few blocks away. As she walked, she reminisced on the facts that she was able to think through.

First, she could remember, that on her graduation day, she confessed to her all-time crush. He hasn't given her a reply.

Second, she forgot to get a scarf. It was the middle of April, yet it was still freezing out. Crap, how could she forget a coat?**

Third, the streets were, as always, the same. The cold, hard, dark pavement, the blinding headlights, the buzzing streetlamps, the high-rise skyscrapers. They were all the same for the past 3 years since she moved to Tokyo. Every day, she passed by the same buildings. But this one building would stand out than the rest. Rising at what seemed like 20 storeys, it was situated between this 6-storey office building and the convenience store. She heard it was some sort of fashion magazine building. It was an extravagant place. Once per season, as she noticed, there would be toms of cars and limousines up front. At those times, she would wonder if the building ever got embarrassed by being near a convenience store. Sometimes, when she looked at the three buildings from across the street, she would pity the small, 2 floored convenience store. But when she enters the small place, she was glad there was a convenience store that had everything near her home.

She passes by the mentioned office building, and the extravagant building. Tonight, though, she had to cross the street first, then cross it again when she got in the front of the convenience store. There were red carpets and big, bulky, black-suit men in front of it, and this was that time of the season when there would be loud music from inside. Yes, it was the time for the spring fashion show.

When she entered the convenience store, she greeted the cashier a good evening and received the same words. She took one yellow basket from near the magazine rack and she waltzed in between the racks of food and supplies, stopping now-and-then when she spotted an item from her grocery list. Once all the items were crossed out, she went to the counter and had her groceries beeped through the scanner. After paying and receiving her change, she took the plastic bag and stepped out of the store.

"Because, Natsume, I am busy person." She heard a voice say from the next building. She spins her head to the side, and meet eye-to-eye with a raven-head. From the corner of her eye, she sees a flash of an ankle that disappeared into the building. She and the raven-head stayed like that for a while, and she notes in her mind how pretty his crimson eyes were. He was a handsome man, too. But his stares were pretty awkward, and after a few minutes of staring into her eyes, he gave her a head-to-toe examination. She squirmed under his gaze, but she didn't move out of his sight. He walked over to her, and gave her a judging stare one more time.

"Perfect timing." And then he suddenly grabs her wrist and pulled her into the building.

Mikan accidentally lets go of her groceries. She gives a squeal when she heard the loud "SPLAT!" of her pudding as it hit the ground.

(^_^)

New story everyone! Yay! \(^O^)/

Footnotes:

*Yaba: Japanese: It's a bad word that is often translated to "CRAP"

**April: It's spring time in Japan, for those who have April as summer.

So, thank you my first reader! Hahaha, leave a review so I know if I DO have a reader…

So, this story is fictional. Any relation or similarity to any person, living or dead, is totally coincidental.

The characters are not mine, they are from Gakuen Alice. Though the plot is mine. ^_^

\

/

\

/

Leave a review down here! No flames, okay?

\

/

\

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. I do own the plot.

**Random Runway Model Chapter 2**

"So, young man, this is the result of your 2-minute long 'Search for the Next Top Model'?" Kaoru Hyuuga was not impressed with Natsume's choice of a substitute model. The girl wasn't model-candidate, heck; she wasn't even a waitress-candidate. She looked plain, like a normal high school girl.

"Yes, mom, yes SHE is." Natsume tells his mother with a firm edge to his voice, though his face showed nonchalance.

"You look very determined, young man." Kaoru says, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"You asked me to get a girl, I got you a girl." Natsume replies.

"I asked you to get me a beautiful girl, not this!" She stretches a hand out to the brunette seated on a stool behind her son. "No offense, honey." She tells the girl.

"None taken, ma'am." The girl replies. "Oh, maybe a little. But," The girl says, "why is it that I get pulled into the building, pushed into a stool, and discriminated again?"

"Because we're looking for a model." One of the personnel butts in.

"But you're not exactly the model material." Another one states.

"Oh. I don't really get it, but I guess I'm not needed here, so I'll jus—"

"No, you're staying." Natsume tells the brunette.

"Well, you don't expect me to become our model, do you?" She pushes her glasses up her nose.

"Yes, I do, actually." Natsume rolls his eyes at the girl.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it seems that I, your choice of a model substitute, am not really living up to your boss'—"

"She's my mother."

"—your MOTHER's expectations, so I'll just go away, continue on living my life, and let's all pretend this never happened." She stands up from her stool and stretches out a hand for Natsume or her mother to shake. Neither of them takes it. "I'll just leave, the—"

"No, you're staying here. You," Natsume gestures towards a staff, "Get her ready."

"Look, I don't know why you're being really stubborn, but I'm not going to do this. I'm just some ordinary girl who likes books and eat pudding, and just like everyone said, I'm not really model material. And, apparently, I'm not even girlfriend material! SOMEONE didn't even e-mail me, or call or even send some note as reply to my fucking confession!" She throws her hand up in the air in frustration. She glares at the raven-haired hottie.

"Well, if I said you're girlfriend material, will you just sit down and shut up as I talk things through with my mom?" Natsume lost his cool, and for a second there, his façade went off and his voice rose for a bit.

Kaoru, who stood silent as the two batter it out, finally spoke up. "You guys just went off topic and started talking about girlfriends and notes and confessions! We're talking about my show here! Natsume, you just let the girl go, find another girl, and send her here! It's easy as that!" The room fell silent, and as Kaoru watched the brunette glare daggers at her son, a small thought entered her mind. She looked around the room for confirmation, and turns out she was right. "Wait a minute, you two know each other?" She asks them.

"I guess." Natsume shrugs his shoulders and looks away.

"EHHHHH?" Kaoru, receiving an answer for both her questions, slapped her forehead. "Don't tell me, she's your girlfriend?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" The girl exclaims.

"Kaoru-sama, if we don't hurry up, we'll be behind." One staff whispers to Kaoru.

"Shhh, wait," Kaoru shushes the staff and gives a criticizing stare towards the two teenagers. "My dear, what's your name."

"Mikan Sakura." The girl replies.

"Ahh, and how do you know each other?" The elder lady asks the younger.

"School." She replies.

"She's the student council president and the person who's after me in the honors list." Natsume intercedes.

"Ohhhhh, so you two are school mates." Kaoru nods knowingly. Then she carefully examines Mikan again, and this time without any criticism in mind. Then she sees it; she was taller than any other 16-year-old out there. Her legs, concealed underneath a pair of dark skinny jeans, were not too skinny nor were they too big. They were just right. She wore a baby pink button-up blouse that, when you look closely, is a size bigger than the girl's small build. Her arms too were just the right size. Her chest WAS a C-cup, but that would be hardly noticeable unless you had the eyes of a fashion critique. Though she wore a pair of dark-rimmed rectangular glasses, her face was, in a way, beautiful. It glowed with life, though right now, it showed a hint of embarrassment. She had a pair of full, red lips; a small, slender nose; a pair of chocolate-brown eyes; and high cheekbones. Her hair, though knotted into a bun, was a beautiful shade of auburn and was combed neatly into place. And now she sees what her son sees; she was perfectly model material. "Take off your glasses." Kaoru orders the brunette. "And untie your bun."

The girl did as she was told. Then her beauty was revealed to those in the room. When she removed her glasses, her eyes were enlarged and enhanced; they shone like stars. Her hair fell down her shoulders and past her hips. It was straight from the top but would start waving as it reached the ends.

"Ugh, how cliché is this? A nerdy girl appears, but when her glasses are taken off, she's this hot goddess! What are we, a shoujo manga?" A random staff person comments.

"Go and get her ready. I want her to look better than Aubrey Hempburn or Jennifer Lopez, understood?" Kaoru shouts. She was replied with a loud "Yes!" from the staff and she couldn't help but smile. As the staff pushed Mikan to the dressing room, Kaoru looks at her son's direction, who was on his way to the couch at the corner. "Natsume!" She calls out.

"What? Need me to find another girl?" Was his reply.

"Welll, you found a good one. And we probably won't be letting her go. What about you?" She exclaims.

"Dunno." He replies. The boy casually slips his hands into his pockets and continues to his destination, the large red couch at the corner of the room. He slumped into it and he finds a book on the side table.

'_To or not let her go?'_ The cover said.

(3_3)

Huwaaah! Chapter Two! Thank you for the reviews! I'll treasure them!

No flames, just comments and suggestions pleaaaseee!

Anyway, I think this story would be pretty short, like 5 or so chapters. Maybe 5. Or 6. Maybe seven. Really, it depends on my mood. I'm still working on my other story, "Princess Engagement Program". Hahaha, so I'm sorry if I won't be able to do speedy updates. Maybe I'm busy with "PEP", but well, maybe it'll be something else.

I'm really sorry if i made errors, mistakes, etc. And I'm really sorry if this chapter's waaaaaaayy too short... I'll make sure that the next one will be long...er than this one... X)))

Hey! Down here!

\

/

\

/

\

Tell me what you think of "Random Runway Model"! Thank you!~

\

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Runway Model Chapter 3**

"Uwaaah, her skin is so smooth!" One of the stylists tells her fellow stylist.

"Hurry up with the wax!"

"What color would suit her the best?"

"How should I do her hair?"

"Should I use this on her skin or is it too much?"

"Who wants coffee?!"

"Hoy, you guys, Kaoru-sama says 'The new girl gets to wear _Blue Sky_!"

'_What's _Blue Sky_?' _Mikan wanted to ask. But her facial muscles, no not just her facial, but her whole body was numb and she couldn't move a limb, her mouth, nor could she open her eyelids.

"Ah! How lucky!"

'_What's _Blue Sky_?'_

"I wish I was her!"

'_Come on! What's _Blue Sky_?'_

"It's what my middle school daughter calls her fashion line. You see, she's got great talent in designing. She's famed as the 'Youngest Designer of the Century'. _Blue Sky_ is now one of the top clothing lines in the world." Mikan hears Kaoru Hyuuga explain. At last, someone thought of reading her mind!

"Yeah, that's right! Aoi-sama's clothes are really high-class! She's got a gift, I must say!" A stylist comments.

_RIIIP!_

Mikan felt a yelp go up her throat when the stylists ripped her leg hair out of her pores. Crap, it really hurt.

"Oi, be careful with the wax. The young miss is yelping in pain here!" The stylist closest to her ear yelled. She thought she cringed, but her facial muscles were numb, so she wasn't sure if she really did. She hoped not, because she was sure that if she did, the makeup artists would yell at her, too.

_Minutes later…._

"We're done!"

At last, they were finished with her. At last, she could feel her fingers, move her legs, and flash a smile.

"Hey, who is she?" Asked the Natsume Hyuuga who was finally let into the room.

Mikan cringed at the dumb question.

"Mikan, the girl you picked up." One of the stylists explain.

"Really? She doesn't look like her at all." Natsume stuffs his hands into his pockets and gives Mikan a head-to-toe.

"How dare you insult our work of art! Look closely at this goddess!"

"Tsk." And Natsume walked out of the room.

"How rude, Natsume-sama!" A stylist shouts after the raven-head.

"Don't mind him, Mikan-chan. You look absolutely beautiful!" Kaoru Hyuuga, who just entered the room, complimented the brunette. "You fit my daughter's new designs perfectly! I thought that your build was quite small, so I switched the clothes the absent model was supposed to wear with the clothes my daughter finished last night!"

Mikan wanted to say her thanks to the people around her, but somehow, her voice was stuck in her throat. Then suddenly, the brunette felt a wave of nervousness flood her veins and cloud her mind. She felt herself start to shake.

"Crap, it's stage fright! Everyone, shower the newbie with compliments and encouragements!" Kaoru shouts. Then immediately, everyone crowded around her and showered her with encouragements and good lucks.

Only now did Mikan notice that the room was more crowded than she imagined, since it was the dressing room of all 24 models. And each and every one of the 24 tall and beautiful ladies surrounded her and gave her short advices and patted her back

"Thank you…" Mikan managed to breath out. She flashed a small smile.

Then the room fell silent. All eyes were on her.

"Eh-ehhh? Did I do something wrong?"

Dozens and dozens of eyes stared at Mikan, but Mikan couldn't quite read their expressions. The room started to feel warm and somehow fluffy.

"Crap, I think I forgot how to breath." A staff said.

"Are you guys sure she isn't some professional?"

"I see flowers! I see flowers behind her!"

"This scene feels like something out of a shoujo manga. Are you guys sure we aren't in a fictional world?"

"Maybe she's an angel from heaven."

"Crap. Crap, call 9-1-1! I think I'm having a heart attack! My hearts going dokidokidokidokidokidoki!"

"Eh-ehhh?" Mikan was confused.

"Oi, everyone! The guests are getting very impatient!" A stage director shouts into the PA system of the backstage.

"Oh, right." Kaoru, who was in a short daze, slapped herself and put her game face on. "Let's daydream about our new angel-I mean, model, later on. Everyone, let's do this! Models, prepare yourself, start lining up in the backstage. Stylists, ready the makeup, extras and the next set of outfits! Everyone, YOSH!" Kaoru throws a clenched fist into the air.

"YOSH!" Everyone in the room follows her lead, and Mikan does so too, though in an awkward sort of way.

\(*A*\)

Natsume found his seat in the front row on the right side of the runway. He sat in beside a renowned fashion critic whose name he's forgotten.

The seat on his left side is his mother's, who was still probably in the backstage fussing over her models.

The lights dimmed and the spotlights shone on the runway. The first model appeared on the runway, but Natsume payed her no attention. The _Blue Sky _models were last to appear, and he expects her to appear last.

At the fourteenth model or so, Kaoru appeared and sat beside him and relaxed into her seat.

"Mikan's last, by the way." Kaoru whispered to him. Natsume gave no reply. "Since she's the most gorgeous one of them all. The other models think so too. What do you think?"

"About what?" He whispered back, though he knew what she meant.

"Mikan."

"Hn." Was his reply.

But inside his head, Mikan's image appeared. The brunette worea simple, 3-inches above the knee white pencil dress, exposing her milky, white legs; a white and red, long-sleeved chiffon blazer; a pair of red, striped wedges, and a set of colorful dangles to match on either hands.

He was too immersed in mentally slapping himself and telling himself that he shouldn't think too much, that he didn't notice her walking down the runway.

When he looked up, she had stopped midway down the runway, legs shaking.

And then she glanced his way as her legs gave away and she started falling.

\(*O*)/

Chapter three is up! Yahooo! Personally, I think there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter.

Sorry about them, my head's kinda fuzzy right now… T^T

You know guys, I kinda thought that Mikan's clothes were kinda plain. Sorry. I've got no fashion sense you see. ;P

Anyway, please don't forget to review!

I think the next chapter will be posted late since classes start next week! T^T

Thank you by the way for reading my story! I'm eternally grateful to you guys!~ 3

Please keep on reading my story. Don't forget to review okay?

You should tell me what you think of my story!

\

/

\

Tell me what you're thinking!

/

\

V


End file.
